Battlefield A StiCy story
by Amu-chan and Ikuto
Summary: Lucy leaves the guild because of HER so on the train she meets Sting and his cat. Later she finds she has feelings for him. Then Natsu figures this out by word on the street and gets mad at himself. Then she meets Rogue and finds her feelings dancing around. And Natsu comes to Lucy's new Guild and cunfesses his feelings. WARNING Cursing and maybe some Lemon IDK... Wait Laxus O.O


**Battlefield**

_Four who will win her heart_

_By:Amu-chan and Ikuto_

_Chap 1 I'm Leaving The Guild and a New Friend_

* * *

_Lucy's P.O.V_

I stepped into Fairy Tail with the ignorance I have been getting sense SHE came back. The only people who talked to me was Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, Mira, and the exceeds. I fell like I'm losing everything. I sit at the only empty table. Then team Natsu walked in and I got a evil smirk from the white haired mage who wrapped and arm around Natsu. I felt my heart drop. Soon after Team Natsu came back Levy, Gajeel, and Panther-lily came in from their mission and sat down with me. Levy gave a cold glare to everyone. Mira waved for us to come to the bar. We stepped over and I ordered my normal strawberry smoothy. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I turned to find an upset Gray.

"Hey Gray are you okay" I looked into his eyes and he mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry Lucy" I stared at him for a moment before he walked away looking at his feet. I stared at him in confusion. I then turned to the two walking towards me. I looked behind them to find Erza sulking. I stared at the two standing before me. Lisanna smirked before she spoke.

"Hey Lucy we are kicking you off the team we don't need a weakling like you all you do is hide behind your spirits and have us save your ass" Lisanna shaked Natsu and he nodded looking at his feet. Then Lisanna pushed her lips onto Natsu's. I glared at her but then I smirked. This surprised everyone who saw.

"Your so fucking delusional I don't care at least I'm not as selfish as you I cant wait to see you lose it all" everyone glared at me other than Wendy, Laxus, Cana, Gray, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Mira, and the exceeds.

"How dare you say that to Lisanna" one of the guild mates jumped up and went to attack me. I just smirked at them and Gajeel stood in front of me. Lisanna laughed.

"How pathetic you have to have your friends protect you" this pissed me off. I launched at Lisanna and Natsu stood in front of her and through me up into the air. As I fell back down I laughed and my foot planted into Lisanna's head.

"And you call me pathetic, Natsu has to protect you" I pushed off of Lisanna's head and landed by the door.

Lisanna glared at me then at her sister "your on my side right Mira" Mira grabbed a cup and ignored her. The next thing I said made master step out of his office.

"I'm leaving Fairy Tail" Lisanna laughed but was hit in the back of the head with masters shoe. I glared at all who ignored me (and if looks could kill they would be dead) I turned my back and tried to hold in my tears that I have been holding in forever. I held up my hand and my pointer finger showing the mark that was slowly disappearing "choosing your battles pick your self up and dust your self off and believe in Fairy Tail" I yelled out right before leaving. I could hear the sobs and 'come backs' from the ones who cared.

* * *

_At Lucy's home Lucy's P.O.V_

It may not seem like me but I want to she here go through hell (I really want to .) shes so damn evil, she might just be the devil.

"Why did she have to come back" I fell onto my bed after I was done packing.

"Open gate of the maiden, Virgo" a pink light flashed "punishment time hime" I sweat-dropped wondering why that was her first sentence every time.

"Nope but can you take my bags to the spirit world other than that one" I looked at a purple bag on my bed right before I stepped into the shower.

"Yes hime" she got the first few bags.

Time Pass_~out of the shower for Lucy~ Lucy's P.O.V_

"Wow she even took my furniture" I stared at the empty room and I thought back to when I rented it.

_Time skip to the train station still Lucy's P.O.V_

I looked at the map wondering where I should go from here. I want to join a guild but I also don't want to go through that again. My eyes widened 'the town of Sabertooth the strongest guild' I was dumbfound.

"But..." ok don't take it the wrong way but Fairy Tail is the strongest. I will go and see how strong they are. I looked back at the town then turned to get my ticket. I stepped on the train and sat at the only seat that was available I stared out the window and thought of all of our memories. Tears started to fall and I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_Stings P.O.V_

I sighed happy me and Lector got to do a mission together with out my shadow friend. I bought my ticket and looked around for a empty seat. The only one I could sit at there was a blonde sleeping. Lector shrugged "we can sit there Sting-kun" Lector walked up and looked at her before he crawled into her lap and curled up. I looked at the girl.

I whispered to myself "nice body not that skinny just perfect..." I paused and looked at her face. Wait... are those tears, I put my hand on the side of her face and wiped the tears away with my thumb.

"THE TRAIN HAS DELAYED PLEASE WAIT FOR THE TRAINS DEPARTRED FROM THE STATION" the man came over the speechers and hurt my ears. I growled low and I looked back at the girl. My eyes widened she was awake and petting Lector. She turned to me.

"Is he yours" I smiled and nodded. Her eyes widened.

"Where are we" she looked at me and I tried not to laugh. I pointed to the sigh and she sighed.

"I had a nice nap and we haven't moved" She sighed.

"Oh I'm Sting" I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm Lucy" she smiled back, then the train jerked and my belly died.

* * *

_Lucy's P.O.V_

He can't have motion sickness no way. He then fell to the floor and the little reddish cat jumped of my lap and started to shake him.

"Thats not going to help him" I looked at the cat and and he looked at me. He kind of looked like Happy.

"I know but what can we do" my eyes widened, he talks too. But I grabbed his head and put it on my lap and he pulled the rest of his body up. Thats when I felt his hair. I stroked his hair gently and my finger brushed up against his ear. The next part made me frozen. HE MOANED.

* * *

_Sting's P.O.V_

Why my ear, the most sensitive spot I have on my body. Thats when I heard her.

"Sting?" I froze then did what any strong, hero like, and brave man would do... I pretended to be asleep. Then I started to doze when she went back to petting my hair.

_At the next stop Sting's P.O.V_

I felt a slight shaking and I was up.

"Is this your stop" I looked up into her chocolate eyes then I looked at the sign.

"No I'm the next stop" she smiled and looked at me.

"What's wrong" her eyes widened at my words.

"How did you know something was wrong" I smirked and gave her a long stare.

"I'm a white light dragon slayer I can smell your sadness" after that she nodded and sighed, then she told me all about this Lisanna chick and Natsu and how she left and the ignorance of her guild, other than her friends. I slowly felled with rage and it broke me when she fell into my arms and bawled her eyes out. I blushed once I felt her but tried to comfort her until the train left again, and I was now being comfort.

* * *

Next time

What is this feeling

Ok

I'm thinking Rogue might start to fall for Lucy when they meet

tell me what you think

review

\/

\/

\/

\/


End file.
